


Day 15 - Erotic Electrostimulation

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, In a way, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Stimulation, i suppose that’s closer to what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Yeah, keeping his hands to himself definitely was not a strong suit of the asgardian’s. Not that Peter usually minded.Usually being the key word.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Day 15 - Erotic Electrostimulation

Peter and Thor’s relationship had seemingly come out of nowhere.

One day they were just teammates. They talked, of course. Sparred together. Fought together.

And then suddenly Thor couldn’t keep his hands off of the younger man.

The rest of the team was slightly shocked.

But the pair seemed happy and healthy, so no one would intervene. There didn’t seem to be a point too. It was all okay, even if Thor had a tendency to struggle with keeping his hands to himself.

————

Yeah, keeping his hands to himself definitely was not a strong suit of the asgardian’s. Not that Peter usually minded.

Usually being the key word.

He was okay if they were alone and he was touchy. Or even if they were in a fairly common area, but unseen by other people.

He did, however, mind when there was a hand inching up his thigh in the middle of a meeting.

Of course he was bored. It wasn’t like he was trying to pay close attention or anything. Steve’s briefings were rarely interesting or even important.

But someone was bound to notice if he stopped paying attention entirely. And he wasn’t exactly the quietest when it came to pleasure. And judging by the way that Thor’s hand was sliding to the inside of his thigh, that was where things were going.

He tried his absolute hardest to focus as it was, one hand being used to prop his head up with his elbow on the desk. The other was in his lap, awkwardly trying to cover the front of his jeans.

He was pretty sure that he was doing alright, seeming engaged as anyone else in the room.

Then there was a soft shock to his thigh and his body jolted with the sudden feeling.

Tony turned his eyes to the sudden movement, raising an eyebrow. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Peter said quickly, trying to relax again. “Sorry. Got a chill.” He shivered weakly to try to prove his lie.

Tony nodded slowly, shrugging as he looked away. He didn’t really care, the younger man was always pretty jumpy.

Thor’s expression gave nothing away. His fingers still crackled with the electricity, but no one but Peter was close enough to hear, and he could only do so with his enhanced hearing.

Peter took a deep breath, staying as quiet as he could. His eyes dropped momentarily to the hand that was moving intentionally towards his crotch. Then he looked back up, determined to not get caught.

Everyone else seemed oblivious, listening to Steve’s useless droning about the latest mission and strategies for next time.

Another shock radiated through him and Peter bit his lip hard. If only it didn’t feel so good. He took a deep breath through his nose, knowing that he would likely moan if he tried to open his mouth.

His thigh tingled where the touch had contact, but his entire body felt alight with the energy.

Unfortunately, his entire body included the swelling cock between his thighs. He hoped he wouldn’t be standing any time soon because it would definitely be noticed.

Thor’s eyes trailed over the younger man, a slight smirk on his lips at the sight. His hand slid to the bulge, squeezing gently. Sparks hissed at his fingertips at the touch.

Peter’s eyes slipped shut so no one would see how his eyes rolled back at the closer touch. Fuck. His hips pushed up weakly towards the large hand on him. He was almost ashamed at the way he was so easily turned on with the type of stimulation he got from the electricity.

He was always fairly sensitive, given his sensitivity to everything dialed up with his powers. But adding electricity into the mix? He often didn’t even need any sort of friction to finish.

Should that have mortified him? Probably. But it always felt so good he could only bring himself to be but so embarrassed.

Thor’s thick fingers massaged the younger man’s length through his jeans slightly, still keeping his eyes to the front as thought he was actually listening.

Every so often he would give another shock and he couldn’t help the way his lips curved up as Peter trembled and twitched. He knew it wouldn’t take long to finish the young man off.

Peter was really struggling to keep quiet, biting the inside of his cheek and his tongue. He really really didn’t need for them to get caught. It all just felt amazing and he was so loud normally.

His stomach tensed so hard it almost hurt at the next shock he got, balls drawing tight. But he fought it as best he could, not wanting to cum in his pants in front of everyone (even if they didn’t know it).

But the pleasure was intense, his toes curling in his sneakers, muscles tense, sounds barely concealed.

Thor watched him closely, rubbing with a quicker and firmer motion just for a moment more.

And one more spark and Peter was done for.

All of the tension in his body snapped like a rubber band. His cock twitched from its confines in his pants, spurting weakly against the layers of fabric. He had to bite down on his knuckles to keep himself quiet and he was sure anyone that looked at him would be able to tell what was going on.

Luckily, it didn’t seem like anyone else noticed. He and Thor were in their own little world.

Peter slowly came down from his high, relaxing and basking in the remaining pleasure that he felt.

Maybe it had been risky. Extremely so. But maybe he could be okay with he occasional risk if it rewarded him an orgasm like that.

He couldn’t wait to return the favor after the meeting.

His eyes glanced over to the other man and he nearly laughed at how conflicted he seemed. On one hand, he still looked fairly composed and normal. On the other...Peter could see how wide his pupils were. And he could tell how his breathing and heartbeat was definitely quicker than normal.

He wished he had the confidence to return the favor with just as much risk. But he never did. As it was, he felt a bit like jello in his post-orgasm state.

But he would make it amazing once they were in private again. Thor deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
